


Confessions that come too late

by Superclone



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superclone/pseuds/Superclone
Summary: Dorian picks the wrong moment to confess his feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for my bad fight writing skills.

Dorian lay motionless on the ground as Sera and the inquisitor ran off somewhere. There was blood slowly seeping through his robes and he couldn’t for the life of him remember why. He looked up to see Bull.

 

Dorian’s only support was Bull’s knee as he stared up into his eye. An eye that is looking at him with great sorrow for some reason, when his amataus was just happy. Has he done something? Surely not, Bull is all about talking things out and would tell him if he had upset him. Right? Maybe it has nothing to do with him and Bull just doesn't want to tell him. 

 

All of a sudden he is shifted just slightly, but it is enough to remind him of why he’s laying on the ground and covered in blood. 

 

_ They had gone with Adaar to the Emerald graves when they stumbled upon a rift. They were just supposed to be gathering some resources and tracking some red templars, but they might as well close it while they were here.  _

 

_ The rift was barely closed when red templars attacked from all sides. The battle was mostly a blur, but after cutting down the foe right in front of him Dorian turned to see red templar sneaking up behind bull while he was busy. Without having enough time to cast a spell Dorian flung himself in front of the blade met for Bull. _

 

“ Dorian” Bull whispered as he stroked his face.

 

“ Amataus….” Dorian was barely able to gasp out. 

 

“ Kadan..don’t speak save your strength, Adaar will be back soon.”

  
“ Amautaus…. I…..Love…...You” Dorian breathed out as his eyes grew heavier and they closed for the last time before he was able to see his amatauses reaction. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked. Please let me know what you though :)


End file.
